Fragrance of Russian Sunflower
by ShadowRocksMySocks
Summary: When Ivan finds a very rude woman in the middle of the tundra, he can't help but think nothing but trouble will come from this. And what is more fun than trouble? I'm sure the feeling is mutual for Yuuka.


Author's note: I haven't written a fanfic in a long time…a VERY LONG time! So hopefully role-playing can apply to writing fanfictions. Reviews and ideas are appreciated. Enjoy~!

Also I am aware that the title is lame for taking a popular arrangement of Yuuka's theme and changing Oriental to Russian.

Dedicated to Jenn.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragrance of Russian Sunflower<strong>

**1**

Red plaid clashed against the bitter snow that more resembled grey ash in the dark of night. A woman stood there, her unfazed eyes staring at a scarred transparent soldier, and the soldier, glaring back. They exchanged no words, but none were needed to describe the hatred they shared for each other. The tall woman brushed off the soft flakes that had been collecting on her fir hair. She let out a sigh, the heat of her breath appearing in the bitter air. "My…is this how you greet a lady? You're not a very good host, now are you? How am I supposed to stay in conditions like this?" She gave a smile, but it was anything but kind.

"Ah…?" Came from behind the woman, both her and General Winter's attention turning to the man who interrupted them. The tall man blinked a little, curious at the bright woman, and why she would dare talk to that bitter ghost. None of them said anything before the General Winter rushed by the lightly dressed woman and ran through the ashen blonde man, knocking him down to the ground before vanishing. He shuttered a little before returning to his feet and stared at the unfitting girl. "Ma'am, if you stay out here in that outfit, you'll freeze to death." He stated with a small smile, almost as if that thought excited him.

She quirked an eyebrow at the violet eyed man that stood before her. "Do you think I don't know that? You're quick to call someone dumb aren't you…?" She huffed out another cloud before closing her eyes and facing the opposite direction, opening a soft parasol and placing it on her shoulder.

He continued to smile, but a dark shadow began to cast over his shut eyes. "Oh, well then I guess you have everything under control then, da?" He muttered something under his breath as they both parted ways. "Well then, have fun with the subzero temperature then." He chimed out before making his leave.

The tall man paused when he noticed the sound the woman's sigh right behind him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the mysterious woman's bright colors though the thick hairs of his bear skinned hat. "I said that I was aware I would die if I stayed out here. I said nothing about actually staying in this…weather." Her crimson eyes rolled as the handle to her parasol was safely tucked away in her crossed arms.

He did not respond, he was too baffled at the fact he had not heard her walking behind him. That's when he gazed down and noticed her red shoes were not touching the freezing ground. "You are…floating?" The puzzled man asked in his thick Russian accent. The now even more frustrated girl just quirked her eyebrow.

"What, you mean to tell me you've never seen a youkai fly before?" Now he was even more confused. He tilted his head a little, trying to remember where he had heard that word before. _"Youkai? Is that a nationality?"_ He thought to himself before speaking out loud. "Where are you from?"

The youkai rolled her eyes and sighed again. "I think I'm starting to remember why I don't interact with men, they're all so rude. Shouldn't you ask one's name first before going into details about their lives? Or better yet, shouldn't you introduce yourself first? Honestly…"

This only got stranger and stranger. Not only was this woman dressed for suicide in this subzero temperature, but she was flying and she seemed to be from a place he had never heard of. Most of all, she wasn't intimidated by him. It was interesting, but in a way almost scary. But of course for now this lady's tough attitude was just a bluff to him, probably because she truly was frightened by him.

"Ivan Braginski. You may call me Russia if you please." The nation stated.

She examined him for a moment, her untrusting eyes moving up and down before answering. "Yuuka Kazami. And as for where I'm from, Gensokyo."

"Never heard of it." Russia bluntly said out loud before turning and continuing through the snow. Maybe Yuuka was right, maybe he was rude himself. Either way Russia was losing interest. "Why have you come here Ms. Kazami?" He asked, trying to find one reason or another to not just leave her out here to die. It's not like anyone could find her in this weather. Then again that dress she has on is pretty bright.

"That's none of your business Mr. Braginski." Once again, she put up a hostile front. This guy could lead her home, or at least to a warm place where she wouldn't die and she chooses to be difficult. "By the way, where is here?" Surely she was not sane.

"Welcome to the great land of Mother Russia!" The nation said with a large smile, quite proud of himself.

Yuuka just stared at him for a while. Was that a joke? Who has a nick name after the land they live in? Either way, she wasn't laughing. And the thought of him being the actual land never came across her mind.

Russia was oblivious to the awkward silence. "So you are lost, da?" She must be the worse with directions to be lost out in the middle of the Tundra. It was clear by now that she did not come here on purpose. "Do you know how you got here?"

She was quiet for a little bit, gathering her thoughts. A smirk started to creep towards her right cheek. "I have no idea." She answered, her voice contrasting with her face. Ivan looked over his shoulder at her and stared for a moment. Women were really confusing.

"I see…" So now what? Should he help her on her way? What would he gain from that? A better conscious? Perhaps she may reward him. Or maybe-

"Wait…" The Russian's thoughts were interrupted by an observation. "How are you not shivering?" Not even her teeth were clattering against each other. "You look as if you could survive cruel winter."

"Well I can't. I may be able to withstand it much longer than a human, but it can kill me." Yuuka paused for a moment before a snarky smile returned to her lips. "You truly have never met a youkai, have you?"

Longer than a human? She was implying that she wasn't? And oddly enough, he was no longer confused. He was intrigued! "No, I have not." He simply answered back. "So seeing as you are lost, and did not intend to come here, you have no place to stay, da?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." He's offering you shelter Yuuka, and yet you continue to insult him. "I take it you know a place I can stay?"

"No genius is required to figure out, da?" He turned her words right back at her, putting on a smile of his own. This in turn shot down Yuuka's .

"Alright…and where is this place?"

"It is quite a ways, but seeing as you can out last a human you should be fine." Russia continued to beam, now starting to think of this in a positive perspective. He hadn't seen anything interesting in a while and just now she has done three different intriguing things. And he could definitely handle her attitude…right? And seeing as Yuuka had no choice, she followed him to the closes town.

"You are aware that I have no money to pay for a hotel, right?"

"That is why you be staying at my house!" The tall man swung around with a wide open grin just before a large WHACK was heard. A purple shadow crawled over his smiling eyes, followed by a trickle of blood. Yuuka had taken her parasol and beaten him over the head with it. He continued to have the same expression as "Kol kol kol-" came floating out his mouth.

Yuuka herself had on a soft smile, but her flaring eyes said something the complete opposite. "To think for a moment, that you may actually have been a gentleman. But what sort of gentleman invites a lady to his house right away?" Not like he could actually try anything on Yuuka, but the mere thought got her fired up.

"This is true, yes. But I see no lady here." The large man opened up his violet eyes which stared down at her as he continued his open beam. Yuuka then raised her umbrella and swung at him, forcing him to tumble in the powdered white.

Admittedly, Ivan was surprised that she was even able to do that. But it did not matter right now, as he pulled out an iron pipe from seemingly nowhere. He continued his signature laugh as he pulled himself up. Yuuka just pointed her parasol at him and opened it. Russia simply chuckled at this.

"You think puny umbrella will protect you…from…" His words slowed down as the parasol's center began to glow. The nation's eyes then shot open before he instinctively ducked and rolled away, just barely getting cooked by a colossal laser. Yuuka's attack pushed some snow on top of him, which he shook off. "…pipe." He finished his sentence before noticing that she was preparing to fire again.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The Russian let out before she began to shoot smaller lasers at him in short bursts. Ivan panicked a little as he ducked and weaved through, barely making it every time, his warm winter coat taking the blows. "Wait! It is times for the time out, da?" He shouted out, his hand out reached and waving slightly.

The youkai ceased, putting her parasol down before quickly pointing it at him again. He let out a small shriek before waving his hands harder. "I am, how you say…sorry?" He forced on a smile, but couldn't help but sweat with Yuuka still pointing that dangerous umbrella at him. "But to be fair, you did hit me first." He said before quickly moving his head to the side, a laser barely clipped his blonde hair. He continued a friendly smile.

"To be fair, you did insult me." She responded, her red glare harshening a little.

"Ah, yes, but you did that first too…many times." He let out in his Russian accent before bending his knees to duck from another attack. If he wanted to die, why didn't he just ask? "Can do this all day if you like."

What in the world was he talking about? The green haired woman just let out a small 'hmph' before smiling. "I certainly have more energy than you do." She chimed out, her crimson eyes closing in a smile.

"Do you?" He asked, his eyes pointing at her legs that were being buried in the tundra. She looked down at the powder, and attempted to move her legs, but couldn't.

"What?" Suddenly the cold hit her; her teeth began to clatter and the rest of her body quake. She slowly, but surely, bent over and dusted off the snow from her legs. They were turning a deep blue! "Wh-what is th-this?" She shouted, her frustrated yell shaking with the cold.

"Frost bite." He said in his thick accent. "It is what happens when in snow for too long."

"N-n-no really?" The sadistic youkai snapped. She crossed her arms, her body continuing to shiver as she kept glaring at the Russian. "Well are you going to help me or what?"

"You is wanting me to be gentleman?"

"D-d-don't y-you even s-s-start with that!" She barked, her clenched teeth jack hammering each other. The nations just smiled as he let out a pleased huff.

"Alright, come quickly unless you want death." He mused out, him going ahead of her.

"W-w-wait!" Yuuka shivered out, not moving from her spot. "I…c-can't m-m-move…" Oh man did she not want to have to say that.

Ivan just smiled and turned around. "You is wanting me-"

"To be a g-g-gentleman, yes! Now sh-shut up and g-g-get me out of h-here!" Yuuka's patience was running dry enough as it is.

"Hmm…What is magic word?" Ivan chimed out, knowing she could not do a whole lot with her body like this.

Yuuka probably would be fine now thanks to the steam coming out of her ears. But sadly anger produced heat wouldn't quite cut it. "P…P-p-plllleeeease!" Yuuka strained out.

"Hmm…" He teased her for a bit, putting her in needless suspense. "Okay!" The large man chirped out before walking over to the plaid dressed woman and swinging her over his shoulder.

"W-w-watch it!" She barked, still keeping her usual tone despite her situation. "And s-so help me if you're t-taking me to your h-h-home-"

"No worrying, da? I am taking you to ho-"

"H-hotel! I am g-going to-"

"-Hospital, to treat the frost bite and the hypothermia."


End file.
